Down the Shitter
Down the Shitter is the 5th s1 episode of Back To Squidville. It released August 24th, 2019. cast *Squidward *Tom *Osama Squid Laden plot Squidward accidentally flushes his clarinet down the toilet. story The episode begins with Squidward tied up in a chair. Osama Squid Laden approaches Squidward and tells him, "we are going to kill you. They are searching for you." Squidward screams "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" and two Al Squid members carry Squidward off as he struggles. Cut to an open field where Squidward is in an orange prison suit while a squid dressed in all black, Squihadi John, is talking to a camera. Squidward is about to have his head sliced off when Jihadi is shot and killed by the Bikini Bottom military in a helicopter. Osama attempts to shoot the military forces but is unable to since his gun is jammed. Osama and his men run away screaming "you haven't seen the last of us!" "Thank you so much! Hey, how'd you find me, anyway," asks Squidward, which the military responds "we followed them here. Let's get you back," says the military officer as he picks Squidward up in his helicopter and they fly away. Cut to Squidward entering his house where Tom is grieving over the loss of his friend. Squidward greets Tom and Tom runs up and hugs Squidward. Squidward is very happy to see tom. Squidward is very tired, so he goes up to his room and grabs his Clarinet. He breathes in to play it, but is interrupted by a garbage truck going into his neighborhood. He attempts to play again, but is interrupted by a reef blower next door. "This is starting to become more like my old neighborhood," Squidward begrudgingly states as he goes to bed. The next morning, at around 12:00 AM, Squidward goes to his bedroom window and attempts to play his clarinet. He starts to play it, but the neighbor starts playing their clarinet. "KEEP IT DOWN, I'M PRACTICING," Squidward yells to the neighbor. "TOUGH LUCK, I'M PRACTICING RIGHT NOW," yells the neighbor back. squidward gets angered by this. Just then, his neighbor who lives across from him starts playing his clarinet. "HEY, I WAS PLAYING MINE FIRST," yells Squidward, but the neighbor yells back "MAKE ME, (dolphin noise," which shocks Squidward. Squidward angrily shuts his window and tries to find a place where he can peacefully play. He walks by his bathroom and thinks "sure, why not?" Squidward walks into his bathroom and closes his window. He notices all the other clarinets are much quieter here, so he begins playing. He plays for a good while, but is interrupted when Tom knocks on the door, saying "SQUIDWARD, BE CAREFUL IN THERE! I WAXED THE FLOOR," he says. "Oh please, like I need to be careful," Squidward ignorantly says, but trips and his clarinet flies to the toilet and falls in. "NOOOO," screams Squidward, but the floor wax causes him to trip and hit the toilet handle. Squidward screams extremely loud, and Tom opens the bathroom door. "What happened," Tom worryingly aske, and Squidward replies "MY CLARINET… I FLUSHED IT DOWN THE TOILET BY ACCIDENT!!!!" "WHAT," screams Tom, "I WARNED YOU about the slippery floor you idiot!" Tom runs to the toilet but trips and falls. "How the hell will we get down there," asks Tom, looking down the toilet bowl. "I have an idea," Squidward says, as he stands in the toilet. "That's gross," says Tom, but Squidward shuts him up and flushes himself down the toilet. Tom cautiously does the same. Squidward and Tom end up in the Squidville Sewer. "This is disgusting," Tom says as he steps out of the sewer water. "Shut up and go this way, my clarinet is over here," says Squidward. Just then his clarinet floats by them so they run after it. The clarinet travels quite a ways before ending up on very sharp fang, but Squidward isn't aware of the fang and grabs his clarinet. "I GOT IT," he gleefully exclaims, "thanks to this very shark rock!" "Uh, Squidward," Tom nervously says. "What is it," Squidward says, kissing his clarinet. "I don't think that's a rock," Tom says. Squidward looks at the fang and realises he's standing in the mouth of a sewer gator. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE," Squidward says as he runs away. Tom and Squidward run away from the gator, but the gator runs faster than the both of them, so Squidward gets swallowed whole. Tom scream NO, and jumps on the gator and tries to punch it, but fails and ends up getting eaten as well. Cut to the inside of the Gator's stomach, where Tom sees Squidward sitting. "You get eaten too," asks Squidward. "Yes," says Tom back. "There has to be a way out of here," Tom says. "There is one way," says Squidward, pointing downwards. "EW, don't make me think about that," Tom says, disgusted. "Well, then there is no way," says Squidward. Tom paces back and forth thinking of a possible way to escape the gator. He starts writing on a chalkboard, and it repeatedly fades to him with a longer beard every time, eventually stopping on his skeleton, though he walks onscreen and rips his fake beard off and kicks his skeleton away. "I got it," he says, "we could climb our way out!" "What, no," says Squidward, "how is that better than my idea," but Tom says, "I made a grappling hook." Squidward hesitantly agrees as they slowly trek upwards through the gator's digestive system until they end up at the mouth. "Dead end," Squidward says, but Tom starts kicking the gator's teeth. Squidward glares at tom, and tom says "do you have a better idea?" The two eventually kick a tooth out and climb out of the gator and the sewers. Squidward remarks "I never want to do that again," and goes to his room saying "from now on, I'll play in my room." Tom looks in shock at the toilet as the Gator climbs out of it. Category:Back to Squidville Category:2019 Category:Locknloaded23 Category:Episodes written by Locknloaded23 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts